shinobi_world_sagafandomcom-20200213-history
Jomei Senju
Character First Name: Jomei 徐皐月 Character Last Name: Senju 千手 IMVU Username: JomeiSenju Nickname: Lord 3rd, Pretty Boy Age: 24 Date of Birth: 08/08 Gender: Male Ethnicity: Sanchogakurian Height: 5'11 Weight: 183lbs. Blood Type: A+ Occupation: Ninja Classification: Medical Nin/Sensory Type Scars/Tattoos: Yin Seal on forehead Affiliation: The Hidden Summit Village Relationship Status: Single Personality and Behavior: Jomei is a very level headed and respectable young man. He carries a lot of passion and kindness in his heart, as well as determination. Being a member of the Senju Clan, along with being one in the very few to possess the rare Kekkei Genkai, he holds their values of peace through love and stability very high. Though he is a younger man, Jomei is very wise and knowledgeable in many fields, particularly the medical field. A natural scholar, he analyzes and solves many issues, but can easily overanalyze situations as well. He isn't one for taking enemies head on, or acting to strong in aggression, but he can hold his own in any fight he enters. Jomei holds himself with a lot of pride, and his proud of who he is and what he has done with his life. This can also cause him to come off a bit melodramatic at times. A great friend, he isn’t afraid to tell someone how it is either. He enjoying being in the spotlight despite showing a reserved side to newer faces. Being honest though, he can be a social butterfly to just about anyone. He oozes confidence and charisma. Jomei can also be labeled a perfectionist, always striving to be the best, and making sure he can do anything in his power to help his village, family, and friends. This trait is both a blessing and curse though, as it can make him overthink and overdo certain things. He can be a bit hot headed over certain situations, but keeps his cool when he needs to, like while preforming medical surgeries, or dealing with politics. Jomei is quite positive and dedicated to accomplishing any goal he sets. Despite his flaws, he is just a strong willed Shinobi with the ability to lead his village to a golden era. Nindo: "As 3rd Yamakage, I swear on my life that my village shall flourish. " "Power is obsolete without wisdom." Summoning: Shiroyo - Giant Slug and the Slugs of the Shikkotsu Forest. Shiroyo is the leader of the Slugs found in the Shikkotsu Forest. Kind and passionate like the man who summons her, Shiroyo is loyal and trusts in the decisions of Jomei, and follows his beliefs as if they were hers. Unlike Jomei, Shiroyo is polite to all, and rather shy, with a timid voice. She is unable to say a mean comment, even to the slimest crook in all the world, she'd apologize to him for his poor choices. Her and Jomei Senju are linked through the Yin Seal. She is an onyx black color on the front half of her body, while her bottom half is a wash of green, light blue, gray and white. When at full sized, she is about 280 feet tall. Abilities of Shiroyo include: *Acid Slime *Shiroyo Great Fission *Chakra Transfer Jutsu *Healing Jutsu *Shiroyo: Immense Network Healing Bloodline/Clan: The Senju clan (千手一族, Senju Ichizoku) was a group of shinobi that were the strongest, feared and most respected clan above all other clans in the ninja world during the war-torn era before the founding of the hidden villages. Ninja Class: Kage Yamakage Element One: Earth Release (土遁, Doton, English TV: Earth Style) is one of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques and allows the user to manipulate the surrounding earth for offensive and defensive purposes or create it; be it dirt, mud, or rock. Element Two: Water Release '''(水遁, Suiton, English TV: Water Style) is one of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques that allow the user to manipulate pre-existing water, or create their own, by turning their chakra into water. It takes much more ability to create the water outside the body than to manipulate what is already available or expel it from their mouths. '''Element Three: Yin Release (陰遁, Inton, Viz: Dark Style or Shadow Style) techniques, based on the spiritual energy that governs imagination, can be used to create form out of nothingness. Element Four: Yang Release (陽遁, Yōton, Viz: Light Style) techniques, based on the physical energy that governs vitality, can be used to breathe life into form. Kekkei Genkai: Wood Release (木遁, Mokuton, Viz: Wood Style) is a combined nature transformation kekkei genkai originated from the Senju clan. It is made up of techniques that mix earth-based chakra in one hand and water-based chakra in the other to create wood as well as various plants, from simple seeds to even flowering trees. Wood and plants can be produced from any surface, including the user's own body, as the user's chakra is literally converted into a source of life. Weapon of Choice: Shuriken and Poison Statsbook: Chakra Color: Indigo Weapons Inventory: Maximum capacity at Genin (50 pieces) Chunin/Special Jonin (60 pieces) Jonin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/S-Rank/Kage (80 pieces) weapons only into wars/battles * Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 10 20 * Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces each): 10 15 * Senbon (cost 1 piece each): 20 20 * Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces for set of 10): * Small Scroll (cost 3 pieces each): * Medium Scroll ( cost 4 pieces each): * Large Scroll (cost 5 pieces each): * Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each): 2 6 * Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each - Max of 20): 3 12 * Any sword (cost 6 pieces each): * Any other weaponry: (cost 8 pieces each): Total: 67/80 Jutsu List: Academy Jutsu: Transformation Jutsu - Rank E Clone Jutsu - Rank E Escape Jutsu - Rank E Substitution Jutsu - Rank E Enclosing Jutsu - Rank E Unsealing Jutsu - Rank E Genjutsu: Release - Rank E Medical Ninjutsu: Yin Seal - Rank S Yin Seal: Release - Rank S Ninja Art: Mitotic Healing - Rank S Shiroyo: Immense Network Healing - Rank A Healing Jutsu - Rank A Chakra Scalpel - Rank B Poison Extraction Jutsu - Rank B Ninja Art: Poison Fog - Rank B Minor Healing Jutsu - Rank C Wood Style: Wood Style: Giant Forest Jutsu - Rank A Wood Style: Wood Clone Jutsu - Rank B Wood Style: Domed Wall Jutsu - Rank C Water Style: Instant Water - Rank A Water Style: Water Shuriken - Rank B Water Style: Water Bomb Jutsu - Rank C Earth Style: Earth Style: Iron Skin - Rank B Earth Style: Earth Swim Jutsu - Rank C Ninjutsu: Summoning Jutsu [Slugs - Rank C] Chakra Transfer Jutsu - Rank C Sensory Jutsu - Rank C Teleportation Jutsu - Rank D Genjutsu: Genjutsu: Optic Delusory - Rank C Taijutsu: Chakra Enhanced Strength - Rank S Heaven Kick of Pain - Rank C Team: Team Tamie Disbanded Allies: Sanchōgakure Enemies: --- Background Information: Childhood/Academy Years: Jomei Senju was born to Daiki and Kinhi Senju in the Hidden Summit Village, he was the couple’s second child, but first boy. His older sister Ginko was 5 years older than him. Jomei was raised right, taught important values early on, and became interested in becoming a shinobi like his parents. The boy would only spend 3 years in the academy, graduating very early at the age of 8. This was due to how fast of a learner he was, and his high knowledge and intelligence. Due to how much of a go getter he was, Jomei was placed on Team Tamie, alongside Akatori Yamanaka and Ryuuken Teiri, both of which were 9. Genin Years: Both his teammates were nice to him, but it took longer for him and Ryuuken to bond. Under the Akimichi woman, Jomei and other learned quickly what it would be like in the real world. She taught them many things, like how to be powerful yet wise. Ryuuken was the toughest one to teach on the team, as he was very stubborn, but Jomei and Akatori blossomed under her watch. The woman was old, but she had many lessons to teach, passing on her wisdom to Jomei. They would be among the many to partake in the first Chunin Exams, taking place in the Land of Grass. The team, now 11 and 12 would excel and easily all pass to become Chunin. They all stayed close, but developed more on their own. Chunin Years: As a Chunin, Jomei followed in his Sensei’s footsteps taking on Medical Ninjutsu. On a quest to find ingredients for a new poison at the age of 14, when his Sensei became the Yamakage. He would by accident use one of the scrolls she trusted him with, to reverse summon himself to the Shikkotsu Forest. There he met Shiroyo, leader of the Slugs. She examined the boy and judged him through a series of trials, such as testing his abilities as a Medical-Nin and a Scholar. He would pass and the two would form a Summoning contract, along with her granting him access to a hidden jutsu. Jonin Years: He would be promoted to Jonin at age 15, which is also within the same year the First Great Shinobi War began. While his former teammates fought as Chunin and Jonin on the front lines, Jomei worked as a Medical-Nin, still while working on his special jutsu, which required most of his chakra. Now at age 17, he was ready. One night, a group of enemy ninja ambushed a small battalion of Rakuen Ninja heading into combat. At the intersection of the Land of Beaches, Mountains, and Haze. This was only 4 miles from where Jomei was stationed. Using his Yin Seal, he summoning the towering Shiroyo to the scene and traveled out with her to save the battalion. While fighting, Shiroyo divided herself slightly to heal up her Using his newly learned jutsu and assisted by those who were uninjured, Jomei and the Rakuen Ninja all lived to fight another day. The war would drag on for two more years, as Jomei lead many rescue and healing missions with Shiroyo, strengthening their bond. As the war came to an end, Jomei was selected along with his teammates to escort Lady Tamie to the first ever Kage Summit, where peace was made. While training, he’d discover the hidden Wood Element within him. Five years would pass as Jomei became a very powerful and wise young man in the village, becoming Yamakage after Tamie would pass. RP Library: Spars and Battles: ''' '''Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays: Approved by: (Can only be approved by a Kage)